


Not cute

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Bottom Sam, First Time Bottoming, Grace Bondage, M/M, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Gabriel keeps stealing Sam's clothes and Sam says that Gabriel looks cute in his oversized t-shirt, the angel decides to show him his real strenght.





	Not cute

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth day of kinktober! Today's prompts were Edgeplay | Gun Play | Fucking Machine this is kind of a fill for the first prompt but I don't really know how to write any of this kinks in a story so I just added grace bondage as an additional kink.
> 
> This story is part of the Reverse Week Challenge on Fanwriter.it  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Word count/Numero Parole:1193  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 18. A frega di continuo i vestiti a B nonostante gli stiano grandi.

Sam was looking around the bunker for his favourite t-shirt. It was absolutely no-where to be found. He came to a stop on the kitchen’s door. There was his lover. Gabriel was wearing the T-shirt Sam had been looking for and nothing else underneath while he moved around the kitchen.

Glad that Dean was not home, Sam approached the T-shirt thief and hugged him from behind. The T-shirt was so big on Gabriel’s body that it looked like he was even smaller than usual. He was absolutely adorable!

Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck then. “Oh Gabe you are so cute cooking me breakfast in my clothes. So mine!” muttered the hunter against the other man’s skin.

“I’m not cute! I’m a big powerful archangel” replied his lover, voice indignant. He turned around to kiss Sam’s lips and use his superior strength to push him down on a chair and sit in his lap. With a snap of his fingers, everything he had patiently been preparing for breakfast, was ready. “I’m going to prove it to you after breakfast! Now eat! You’ll need the energy”

“Yes, Sir” With a shiver, Sam smiled and, when Gabriel moved from his lap, dug into the food with gusto. “It’s true, not cute at all” he muttered with a mouthful of bacon and eggs in his mouth “But you are sexy”

“Not gonna deny that one” giggled the other winking at him while eating syrupy pancakes and making a mess of his mouth.

They quickly finished breakfast and, just as Sam’s fork hit the plate with a final clink, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they found themselves in the bedroom.

The sudden change of setting surprised Sam but he was quickly getting used to it. He was not used to having the archangel use his full strength and maneuvering his body like a doll to push him down on the bed and pin him there. All of that wearing only the giant t-shirt.

“Ok… maybe you are not cute. But this is so hot” moaned Sam, letting himself go in the angel’s hands.

Suddenly he felt something hold his hands down, pinning them to the mattress and over his head. With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, he was naked and the invisible force holding his hands down was holding his arms up, exposing him to the archangel’s gaze.

Sam gulped. He had an idea where this was going to end and he was not really sure he was prepared. But they had talked about it and maybe this was the right way. Gabriel was going to fuck his ass for the first time and Sam could do nothing to stop him. The idea should have frightened him but it only aroused him more and more.

The invisible force holding his hands seemed to split and part of it began caressing down his body. It was like they were Gabriel’s hands, but it was so much more. The pure essence of Gabriel’s life, his own Grace was what was holding him down, the raw power of the archangel.

When it closed around his ankles and spread his legs open, Sam didn’t oppose the movement but eagerly helped, spreading himself to Gabriel’s gaze. He wanted to touch, to caress Gabriel’s body, but he was not allowed, he could just lay there and wait for the angel to decide what to do next.

Gabriel had snapped up a bottle of lube and lubricated two fingers while Sam was preoccupied with the Grace bindings holding him. He kissed Sam’s jaw, then began kissing down, playing with his nipples for a bit until he arrived to his destination. He swallowed Sam’s cock in one go, while at the same time he slipped a finger inside his tight hole.

At first it was weird to have a finger in his ass, but soon he forgot all about it, the pleasure of the blow job overshadowing everything else. He didn’t even notice when Gabriel got the other fingers in, until he deemed him ready. Sam had been on the edge of coming when suddenly everything stopped.

He was already beginning to whine and protest, but Gabriel’s erection slowly filling him was the weirdest sensation he ever felt. It didn’t hurt, but it was weird to have something entering your body, he didn’t even have the distraction of the blow job anymore!

The weirdness passed fast though. Gabriel was thick and soon his cock was filling him up, rubbing against Sam’s prostate with every movement, sending shocks of pleasure all over Sam’s body.

Only when they were completely still, Gabriel waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion, did Sam notice that Gabriel was still wearing his t-shirt. When Gabriel began to thrust in him, he could feel the texture of the shirt rubbing over his chest, his legs, still held down by the angelic restraints, were trying to help him get some leverage to get fucked faster and deeper.

He was frustrated, needed to feel something more than the soft whispers of the cloth over his aching cock. “Gabe… please… make me come… I need it” but Gabriel didn’t listen, he seemed intent on getting off, not considering Sam at all.

“I’m a powerful archangel Sammy, do you understand?” growled the angel in his ear.

“Yes yes! Not cute! Powerful” Sam was out of his mind, completely under the angel’s powers. Body and soul he was Gabriel’s.

“MINE!” growled the angel, hips moving faster and faster into Sam’s body. The hunter was writhing on the bed, trying to get away from the pistoning hips but wanting more at the same time. He was confused, his body was sending him mixed signals, but he knew he wanted it. He wanted it all.

“Gabe… please… need… need to come” begged the hunter trying to buck his hips.

This time, Gabriel moved his hand between them and grabbed hold of Sam’s cock. It only took two strokes and a whispered “Come for me” in his ear, to make Sam come with a shout of pleasure, soon followed by the archangel who bit in his neck while he came inside Sam’s hot, convulsing body.

It took a second for Sam to realize he was free of the bonds, he used his sudden freedom immediately, hugging the angel close. They didn’t care about the mess between them and on the t-shirt, they needed the closeness in that moment.

“Gabe?”

“Mmmh?”

“Why do you keep stealing my clothes?”

“They smell like you” muttered the angel against his chest, he was worrying the bite mark, nipping at it and licking it and sucking slightly, marking him up.

“Why do you need it? You can smell me when you want”

“It shows I’m yours and you’re mine Sammy boy. I’d make you wear my clothes but they wouldn’t fit, so I have to make do. How was it then?”

Sam grinned “I don’t know, I was pretty out of it, I think I’ll need you to show me again”

Gabriel grinned and with a snap of his fingers, his t-shirt was gone and they were clean. “I’ll gladly show you every time you want”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
